


and with these wings i will fly

by Sorahana



Series: Robbie curses the existence of Sportacutie [5]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, M/M, bc i love me my magical boys, fairy robbie and elf sportacus, i wish i had supportacus in my life, just tooth rotting fluff, nor does he want to, robbie can never escape the clutches of supportacus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorahana/pseuds/Sorahana
Summary: 'You're never too late to spread your wings and fly' was something that Robbie learnt with Sportacus' help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this piece is 100% inspired by this lovely artwork --> https://sportamellow.tumblr.com/post/156561341434/local-elf-bf-supports-fairy-bf-via-trampoline-no
> 
> i was in the mood for fluff and wanted to work on my other wips. this one is something i wanted to write out bc supportacus being super encouraging to bf fae robbie? sign me tf up. apologies if it seems choppy or awkward. i wrote out different segments bc it kept evolving and then I tried to tie them all together. 
> 
> also wow this is already my tenth fic for sportarobbie. it's not even been two weeks. i have a problem it seems (not really)
> 
> as always pls forgive mistakes / oocness and hope you'll enjoy!

For the longest time, Robbie wondered if he wasn’t meant to be like the other fairies. While he was capable of performing magic and casting glamour, there was one thing that stopped him from being a full-fledged fairy.

At around seven years of age, his kind would sport their first pair of wings. It would be thin, veiny and only the forewings were present. The colors would reflect the shades they find the prettiest and the patterns was a projection of their core personality. Those wings were treated as a beginner’s set, where they learn to get used to the new sensations, how to treat them as an extension of their own body and the ways to cast illusions when they needed to hide them.

Robbie’s first pair was rounded with a sharp tip. It was in a magnificent shade of lavender and the patters were almost lazy like swirls. He remembered how the wings felt like on his back. Weightless but heavy, almost non-existent but present. He recalled all those moments where he let them out and just flutter while he daydreamed of the time where he will finally take flight. If he really dug deep, the magic lessons that his father taught him were still fresh in his mind, that little deep voice that said ‘good job, son’ echoing in his dreams.

Then when they reach adolescence, it would be time for them to shed their wings for the next and final pair. These would be bigger, deceptively thin but strong and had the hindwings as well. The colors would be deeper, different shades blended together to reflect the complex emotions of a teenager. The patterns in turn would be more intrinsic, like it was painted directly by an artist’s touch. Once they are able to use it like it was always meant to be then they would achieve the gift of flight.

Robbie never did get to understand that feeling until many years later. It definitely messed him up back then when his old pair shed and no new ones blossomed. He was already facing the troubles of conflicting emotions and discovering oneself in this world. Knowing that he was the only one out of his peers that didn’t get their second set, that couldn’t do anything but watch as they took flight, it really did a number on his self-confidence.

What stopped him from spiraling down into an abyss was his unnatural aptitude towards machinery. So long as he set his mind to it, his brilliant brain and some bits of magic allowed him to create the greatest of inventions. While this did gave him something to be proud of, his empty back will always be a shame that he’d have to carry.

And for what seemed like many years, it always sat in the back of his mind, creeping up to whisper nastily when the nights stretched out and he only had his thoughts for company.

Then it happened. After another scheme gone wrong, he skulked back to his lair, moodier than usual. He felt odd throughout the day. His heart wasn’t really into his grand plan to send Sportakook out of the town and when it fell apart, he felt more stressed out about something else. He went straight to his chair and curled up, suddenly feeling a bit ill on top of everything else.

His memories were fuzzy when it happened but Robbie remembered the sick feeling grew and it brought upon a centralized pain at the area just beneath his shoulder blades. Then he sort of blacked out and the next thing he knew, he felt a different yet familiar kind of pain flaring from behind.

Robbie scrambled out of his chair and fell to the ground with a thud. He stayed on his hands and knees, eyes wide and mouth hanging open when he saw his reflection from the surface of a nearby invention. He was scared to blink, afraid that it was all a cruel illusion that’d disappear the moment he allowed himself to feel.

Then a sensation from so long tickled at his consciousness and he found himself responding to it. The wings on his back flutter slightly and while it still felt a bit off, it was there and Robbie struggled to catch his breath because finally he had his wings and he wasn’t a failure of a fairy and he could finally feel normal and—

Needless to say, Robbie cried for the longest time that night. It was a complete surprise that Sportaloon’s crystal didn’t went off but he was grateful for it. While something had changed in their relationship, it didn’t mean he was comfortable with the hero seeing him in this state.

After he collected himself, Robbie went to properly check himself at a mirror. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from these beautiful wings. Like the ones that he saw from his peers, this pair was the mature ones. It was a mixture of purple and orange, creating a shade that reminded him of the last bit of sun before it disappeared completely over the horizon. The patterns reminded him of his first pair but this time, it was more detailed, with swirls and spirals that seemed to go on and on, creating an almost hypnotic effect.

Robbie willed them to move, giggling in an almost childlike manner when they fluttered once more. These felt stronger, like they could fully support his weight. Then the thought slammed into him like a freight train

He had wings. He finally had the pair that would allow him to be like the rest of his kind, to ascend to the sky and fly as freely as a bird released from its cage.

It was at that point that Robbie knew he would have to break his lazy vow, at least for this.

For the next month or so, Robbie dedicated a part of his day into building up the strength of his wings. If this had happened naturally in his teens, the process would be much smoother but as he was a late bloomer, it consumed more energy and focus. Over time, that cut into his schemes and while the rest of the kids were perfectly happy that he wasn’t planning on ruining their fun, his behavior didn’t miss the worried, watchful eyes of the local hero.

Robbie supposed it wasn’t the worst thing that could happen. If it wasn’t for Sportacus’ incessant need to check up on him, then they wouldn’t have revealed their feelings for each other after Robbie’s temper snapped. There had been a lot of shouting and screaming until it all degenerated with him bawling his eyes out in Sportacus’ strong hold. More words were exchanged until they finally shared their first, awkward kiss.

While they had crossed that line, it took a while before Robbie felt comfortable enough to share his other side. Sportacus’ had been kind and supporting throughout his moody fits and all of the ‘I’ll tell you eventually’ moments that happened far too often. While it was obvious that he wanted to know the reason behind his bouts of exhaustion, he respected his decision and didn’t pry. He was always there, ready to carry him to bed when his body gave out and shower him with love when he felt frustrated with his slow development.

It had been one peaceful night when the thought struck him. Sportacus obviously loved him and keeping this secret from him, even when it made him even more difficult to handle, was entirely unfair when he treated him kindly regardless.

Robbie had called him closer, wrapped his arms around him before whispering into his ear.

“Promise me that you won’t leave when you see this.”

“I’ll never leave your side.”

He’d taken a deep breath before he willed his wings to spread out. Robbie closed his eyes, not knowing his partner’s reaction beyond a surprised gasp. The silence was eating him alive when the blond turned his head to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Robbie… this is beautiful. It’s so beautiful.” Tears sprung when Robbie heard the utter awe in his voice. “Can I… touch it?”

With his head still buried in Sportacus’ shoulder, he mumbled, cheeks ablaze all the while. “Yes you can. Be gentle, please.”

Having another person touch his wings was an odd sensation but not an unpleasant one. Like he asked for, Sportacus was very gentle when his fingers touched the tips of the forewing before moving his way down to the hindwing. Robbie had to withhold the urge to shiver in delight when those calloused fingers skimmed his shoulder blades.

“These are beautiful… You’re so beautiful, Robbie,” he whispered, flashing him a gentle smile. Robbie couldn’t help but kiss those lips that had said nothing but encouraging words all of this time.

After a brief make-out session, they simply sat together, enjoying each other’s presence before Sportacus softly spoke up.

“You’ve shown me your beautiful wings. I think it’s only fair that I show you my own little secret.”

Robbie leaned back, the confusion melting off into surprise when Sportacus’ took off his hat and with a snap of his fingers, an illusion he never knew was there dissipated to show off a pair of very pointed, very elf like ears.

“It all makes sense now,” Robbie murmured, eyes never wavering from those ears that had reddened to the tips. “Who knew that when I called you a blue elf, I was right on the money?”

Sportacus’ coughed once, looking quite embarrassed. “Y-Yeah.” He nervously tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear. “What do you think? They look kind of weird, huh?”

Oh, his partner could be so cute sometimes. After he reacted so well to his own wings, did he expect any less?

Robbie’s answer came in the form of a kiss. “May I touch them?”

Sportacutie dipped his head, his face a nice rosy shade. It was a silent permission, one that Robbie wasted no time on. Just like Sportacus, he gently touched the pointy tip, being extra careful as he made his way down.

The elf made all sorts of adorable noises that went straight to Robbie’s heart. In the end, the pair of magical beings collapsed into each other with arms loosely thrown over shoulders and faces smooshed into the crook of necks or the top of fluffy locks.

Ever since then, whenever Robbie went out to practice his wings, he always asked if Sportacus wanted to watch.

“Yes, of course I want to!” Was his answer most of the time. Sportacus had to fulfill his duties first if his crystal beeped but after that, he would always be there at the end to carry him back to his lair. During the moments where he was present, Sportacus offered nothing but encouraging words. Regardless if he made progress or not, he never failed to make him feel so loved.

“You can do it Robbie! I believe in you!”

“You got up higher than before! I’m so proud of you!”

“Come on Robbie! Just a little bit more! I’m here to catch you, don’t worry!”

And that was something that Robbie loved when Sportacus was present. When he managed to get off the ground and lose steam halfway, he’d come to expect those strong arms to catch him and hold him tightly. He would always ask if he was alright, if he needed a break or if he wanted to try again.

It was through this constant encouragement and support that Robbie managed to progress quicker than when he did alone. He’d managed to get himself off the ground and hold himself in midair for minutes longer. He just needed to find the courage and strength to go up higher, to move around instead of staying in one spot before he could really call it flying.

When Robbie felt comfortable enough, he told Sportacus of his plan. To make it safer, he wanted to put a few mattresses beneath him just in case. Of course the elf was behind this and offered to bring them to the training spot.

He did came with the mattresses but once he placed them down, he ran off, saying that he wanted to grab one more item. Sportacus returned around ten minutes later, this time with a blue trampoline.

“I wanted to be by your side when you fly up higher,” was his simple answer. That earned him a few soft kisses before Robbie took his position.

He stood on top of the mattresses, closed his eyes and concentrated. Robbie willed his wings to flap faster and harder than before. The moment his feet no longer touched the floor, he opened his eyes and focused on maintaining the pace.

Robbie was going up higher than before. He could tell from the scenery he was getting. It was easier to make out each individual house in LazyTown and the sky seemed so much closer.

By his side, Sportacus was jumping on his trampoline, adjusting the strength of his jumps so he was more or less on the same level as Robbie. Of course each time he reached the apex of his jump, he would show his support.

Jump. “Come on Robbie! You’re doing it!”

Jump. “You’re getting higher!”

Jump. “You’re flying Robbie!”

Finally the fairy stopped and maintained at the highest point he could possibly manage. The rush of feelings felt quite overwhelming and he couldn’t help but smile at his success.

“I’m doing it, I’m flying,” he whispered to himself at first. Then his smile got wider as he cried out, “I’m flying! I’m actually flying!”

“Robbie! Robbie~!” He looked down to find Sportacus waving both of his arms, looking so excited. “You did it Robbie! I knew you can!”

Before he could respond, Sportacus did a running start as he approached the trampoline. The momentum propelled him upward and when he reached Robbie’s height, he quickly said, “You’re doing so well! Good job!”

Sportacus managed to peck his cheek just as he fell back down again, leaving Robbie with a blush on his cheeks and a smile on his lips.

“Thanks Sporty!” Robbie called out, feeling a rush of love coursing through him.

“You’re welcome!”

It wasn’t long before Sportacus was back in the air. This time, Robbie shifted slightly, making it a lot easier for the elf to kiss his cheek. They repeated this silly yet wonderful routine for a few more times before Robbie started to really feel the strain.

He slowly lowered himself to the ground and let himself free fall near the end. Just as he’d come to expect and love, Sportacus was there, arms ready to capture him. Robbie retracted his wings, wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck and pressed his cheek against the strong chest.

“You did very well today Robbie. I’m very proud of you,” Sportacus softly spoke, pressing his lips against his forehead. Robbie sighed in content.

“Let’s go back. You deserve all the rest that you need. If you want to try again tomorrow, just say so. I’ll get the trampoline ready again.”

“Would love that…” came the sleepy reply. Being held so lovingly like this and feeling safer than he ever had in his life, it was not surprising that he fell asleep. Sportacus merely chuckled, adjusted his hold so Robbie would rest more comfortably and walked back to the lair.

**Author's Note:**

> once robbie is a proficient flyer, sport would break out the bicycle glider thing and these two would fly together. they may or may not reenact the classic A Whole New World. whose who we shall never know [ hint: sport would tots make a cute prince(ss) ] robbie would 118% approve of this


End file.
